White Wedding
by forgetablelove
Summary: The church was lit with hundreds of candles their flames casting moving shadows on the guests that were occupying the pews and waiting impatiently for the ceremony to begin...


The church was lit with hundreds of candles; their flames casting moving shadows on the guests that were occupying the pews and waiting impatiently for the ceremony to begin. White roses decorated the church while soft classical music played in the background. The music was low, almost inaudible over the hushed conversations of the waiting guests. The church was decorated with perfectly fluidity under directions from the bride. No one was talking about how strange it was that the couple was being married in a church of all places because only the wedding party knew how ironic it actually was.

Throngs of guests had a started to arrive two hours earlier, but the bride was still upstairs getting ready while the groom was waiting patiently in a side room for the announcement that the ceremony was starting. He was in no rush for the proceedings to start, but he knew once he was up in front of everyone he knew he'd be hurrying the ritual along.

"She's ready," Edward said, leaning inside the door before leaving without waiting for a response.

"Finally," Emmett said with a sigh of relief. He checked that his tie was straight and his hair was combed perfectly before he left the room. Jasper stayed in the lobby of the church while Emmett walked to the end of the aisle to wait by the minister for the rest of the wedding party to join him. He wanted to get the ceremony officially started so that it could be over that much quicker.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett had matching tuxedos -- simple, clean, and elegant black. Their pale skin contrasted nicely, as was probably Rosalie's intention when she picked them out.

Suddenly the music changed from the soft classical music that had been playing to something else at a much louder volume signaled the true start of the ceremony. The chatter immediately ceased in the audience, as everyone turned toward the door to stare at the end of the aisle, eager to see the parade of beautiful people join the groom and minister.

Jasper walked onto the aisle with Alice on his arm. She wore a long, elegant periwinkle gown. The bottom of the dress fell past her ankles and rested just above the floor without touching it as if it had been made just for her height and body. The sleek and straight line of the dress fell perfectly on her body and clung to her slender pixie-like frame, accenting her small waist and hips, the tiny straps resting on her delicate shoulders to hold it in place. Her short black hair was brushed so that it rested smoothly and flat against her head instead of in her usual spiked style and framed her face.

Their steps were simultaneous and graceful as they made their way to join Emmett at the end. After giving Alice a kiss on the forehead, Jasper moved to stand next to Emmett while Alice too her place stood where the bride would be.

The moment the first couple took their place, a second pair began to walk down the aisle. Esme had her arm locked with Edward's. Her round figure was camouflaged with the periwinkle dress she wore. Her gown was cut differently than Alice's -- this time the skirt was full and moved away from the body to try to hide her roundness and make her look sleek in her small frame with no back to speak out as the front tied around her neck to stay up. A periwinkle rope belt was tied around her waist to separate her skirt from her bodice and create an hourglass shape. Her long caramel curls were pulled back from her face in a clip while the other portion of her hair was loose and flowing in down her bare back.

Edward gave Esme a kiss on the cheek before joining Jasper and Emmett by the pulpit. Esme squeeze Alice's shoulder as she took her place beside her, sharing a smile with the other bridesmaid before turning back to the end of the aisle to see the next pair.

The music grew louder suddenly as the doors swung open wider with an effect of grandeur and the wedding march started up immediately. Rosalie and Carlisle stepped onto the aisle as many of the guests gasped aloud at the sight.

Rosalie was wearing a pure white wedding gown that had a full skirt that pulled away from her slender frame and a train that had to be over 2 feet long that no one was carrying. It trailed behind the pair as they walked gracefully to join the others without anyone guiding it. Her veil was made of sheer lace held her long blonde hair as it flowed down her back away from her angelic face. A small tiara held her veil in place as well as her hairstyle. The gown was backless and sleeveless while the bodice hugged her slender waist and full chest tightly to emphasize her perfect figure.

"Who gives Rosalie Hale away?" the minister asked in an authoritative voice.

"I give Rosalie Hale away," Carlisle said as he let go of her arm and placed her slender hand in Emmett's as she stepped up to face Emmett.

Carlisle discreetly took the empty seat in the front row of the pews and left the other six standing at the altar alone with the minister.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of these two people in holy matrimony…" The minister continued, but Emmett forgot to listen.

He was staring at the beautiful woman standing in front of him and looking at him with both love and affection in her honey eyes. She looked like an angel to him; she was his angel who had granted him the gift of eternity and allowed him to spend the time with her. Her perfect smile was soft as she stared into his eyes.

"Now Emmett please repeat after me: I, Emmett McCarty Cullen, take you, Rosalie Lillian Hale, to be my wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," the minister instructed.

"I, Emmett McCarty Cullen, take you, Rosalie Lillian Hale, to be my wedded wife to have and to hold, form this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness," Emmett recited smoothly, not tearing his eyes away from Rosalie.

Grinning, he slid the nondescript gold wedding band onto Rosalie's finger.

"Rosalie, please repeat after me: I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, take you, Emmett McCarty Cullen, to be my wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Rosalie cleared her throat softly before she echoed the minister. "I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, take you, Emmett McCarty Cullen, to be my wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part. And hereto I pledge my faithfulness."

Rosalie cleared her throat again as she slid the matching ring unto Emmett's hand. He fought the urge to take her in his arms and try to kiss her.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the minister told him.

Emmett leaned forward and brushed his lips against her smooth lips. The contact was brief and left him craving for more. She grinned at him as the couple started to retreat back down the aisle.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen."

The pair walked back down the aisle, followed by the wedding party and Carlisle. The whole group exited the church and fled in the limo that was waiting for them outside.

Alice slid unto Jasper's lap and sighed. "That was a long ceremony this time."

Emmett ignored her and leaned over to whisper in Rosalie's ear. "You're my wife again."

"As always," she kissed him gently before turning back to their family.

"Oh, by the way, congratulations," Edward said, leaning back against the seat.

"Thank you," Rosalie said with smile. Emmett could have sworn he saw her thinking of the wedding presents that awaited them at the reception rather than what Edward had actually said.

"Will this be your last wedding… finally?" Alice asked, an annoyed expression on her face as she looked at Rosalie.

"I don't know," his wife answered, shrugging her delicate shoulders.

"Emmett?" Alice persisted, turning her attention to him.

"I'll do this as many times as Rose wants." He leaned forward and kissed his angel again.


End file.
